vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ange Ushiromiya
Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C or possibly Low 1-B | 1-B Name: Ushiromiya Ange, Kotobuki Yukari, Lady ANGE-Beatrice, The Golden Witch, Grentel, Mytyl | Witch of Future, Witch of Truth, Witch of Resurrection, Lady ANGE Beatrice Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Classification: Endless Witch, Witch Hunter, Territory Lord of 1998 Umineko | Witch of Future and Resurrection, Novel Writer by the end of EP8 Age: 18 (although she exists outside the multiverse, so her tue age is irrelevant), at least 50s at EP8's "???" Destructive Capacity: At least High Complex Multiversal via powerscaling | Metaversal (At least 15-Dimensional to 17-Dimensional. Possibly higher. Her Golden Eagle overpowered and reverted Bernkastel back to her original form and caused a crack on the ceiling of and accompanied by an earthquake through City of Books) Range: At least High Complex Multiversal via powerscaling | Metaversal Speed: '''Immeasurable travel speed (can manifest herself anywhere in Game Board) | Immeasurable '''Durability: At least High Complex Multiversal via powerscaling (as a being from the future she is overpowered compared to Meta-World beings), the concept of death makes nothing expect that she has stopped thinking; she is capable to return from oblivion and restore her body if she remembered its shape; and she can't be completely destroyed before her incorporeal soul and body (exists outside the multiverse) will be erased to nothingness | Metaversal (far superior to Bernkastel, who still alive after taking Golden Eagle), with Endless Nine Bernkastel was unable to hurt Ange, not even the combined form of her ultimate attack Lifting Strength: At least High Complex Multiversal (Kakeras are like tiny pieces or glittering objects to her, as a being from the future she is overpowered compared to Meta-World beings) | Metaversal Striking Power: High Complex Multiversal+ via powerscaling | Metaversal Stamina: Superhuman+, only mental stamina makes sense to beings of the higher world Standard Equipment: Maria's Diary | Golden Truth/Golden Eagle Intelligence: Genius level (matched Beatrice in reasoning though not really exactly on her and Battler level) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, vast magic powers, reality warping, energy blasts, can summon her furniture, incorporeal, conceptual being (unbounded by mundane concepts), time manipulation (at least time travel and time stop), causality manipulation, dimensional manipulation, soul manipulation (creation, reviving and also summoning, possession, control, etc via powerscaling), mental manipulation (telepathy, memory reading and manipulation, mind control, etc via powerscaling), immortality (a mix of type 3 and 4 ), regeneration and resurrection, truth manipulation (can turn words into reality and absolute with Red Truth and Blue Truth), exists world far higher than three-dimensional real world (from her perspective, regular 3D (4D space-time) universes is nothing more than a single glass Fragments), teleportation, dimensional and multiversal travel, conceptual manipulation (conceptual damage and resistance, conceptual resurrection, can raise the value of 1 to infinite, 3D concepts like death, weight, fate, distance and time are nothing to her), highly-resistance to magic | All of the previous abilities on far greater scale, complete and perfect resurrection, far higher level of conceptual manipulation (denied Red Truth and Blue Truth with normal words, rejecting to everything that she does not approve via Endless Nine, people resurrected by her cannot be killed even by Red Truth), can use and shaped Golden Truth into a Golden Eagle-shape energy blast to destroy her opponents (Bernkastel is a victim) Weaknesses: None (unlike other Witches, Ange is immune to anti-magic toxins and weapons) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Summoning:' Able to summon the Seven Stakes of Purgatory and Sakutarou '-Endless Magic:' Inherited from EVA-Beatrice, although Ange hasn't showed feats of using it. She can raise the value of 1 to infinite. she can repeat any situation infinite times, this include killing and revival, creation and destruction. Probably she can also return a being to its original form. '-Magic of Resurrection:' A conceptual magic that violates the denial of existence. More likely Ange can bring back those beings whose complete existence has been denied as long as she consider them to exist. By the end of EP8, she is completely dominates it as she can bring back, erase or resurrect as many beings as her wish, even goes as far as those resurrected by her can't even be killed by powerful conceptual attacks such as Red Truth and revived beings like Lambdadelta with ease. '-Endless Nine:' A barrier that grants immunity to magic attacks. To put into perspective, magic resistance is scaled from 1-9, 1 being the weakest and 9 being God-level immunity. Battler has God-level immunity multiplied by infinity, this grants complete immunity to higher-dimension multiple universal magic attacks. While Ange's Endless Nine is far superior than Battler's, as the Red Truth is powerless to it. '-Golden Eagle:' A conceptual attack created by her determination plus with the full understanding of her magic, it is a Golden Truth shaped as a golden eagle with two-wings. Said attack was not only just powerful enough to overpowered Bernkastel's ultimate attack but also do the same to her with one hit but also reverted her back to her true form and caused a crack on the ceiling of accompanied by an earthquake across City of Books, furthermore this attack could have easily killed Bernkastel if Ange want to. Other: This profile only covers her Meta-World version. And despite her stats listed as multiversal, in reality As ANGE-Beatrice, however, she is far superior than Lord BATTLER for being a Witch from the future. Note: Piece/Human-Ange on the other hand should have the same abilities, barring multiversal abilities and the exception of her Piece being only able to destroy a 10 kilometers island (Rokkenjima) at best (possibly higher via Endless magic). Key: ANGE-Beatrice | Witch of Resurrection (EoS) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Umineko Category:Magic User Category:Immortals Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Witches Category:When They Cry Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Cosmic Entities